The Dark Legend
by Batmandark jak
Summary: Errol has returned with the dark makers and is more dangerous than ever, After he destroys Spargus city and kills Keira, Jak is forced to pick up his guns again and fight the oncoming evil that threatens to destroy everything. Jak and Daxter have to discover where Errol got his strength from, can Jak and Daxter stop the Dark makers again? or will Jak let vengeance consume him
1. Many loose ends

_**The Dark Legend**_

Chapter 1: many loose ends

I do not own Jak and daxter, all rights reserved to Naughty Dog

* * *

It was a hot, dry morning in the city of spargus, the blazing sun radiating heat upon everything, the waves of water colliding gently against the rocks, people going about their daily routines, whether that would be buying food, picking fights or going out into the desert to hunt marauders. Kaangarats were scattered around everywhere either scavenging dumped food or running for their life from lepers. And up in the very centre of the city directly between the town and the beach was the king's palace towering over everything else, and in one of the many rooms was a boy fast asleep sprawled on his bed, aged around 17. He was reasonably tall with tanned white features and had a muscled body littered with scratches and battle scars. The slight gust of a small sand storm coming from the beach was blowing against his short puffed up yellow hair. He wore a red necklace in the shape of a circle with sharp circular extensions coming from each end. His eyes were sealed shut even though the sun was brightly penetrating the usually dim room.

Suddenly the timber door swung wide open revealing a small orange creature with a fluffy tail, he wore goggles above his head and pants that were way too big for him. He looked mischievously at the boy lying on the bed and crept over and lightly leapt up onto his chest to make sure he wouldn't wake up. He looked at all the trophies hung up around the wall, heads of all the enemies that they had defeated in the past. The ottsel reached up and took a particularly nasty looking metal head trophy and placed it over his head wearing it as a mask. "Hehe this is really going to make him piss his pants," the ottsel thought. He took a deep breath and gave a monstrous growl that would supposedly resemble the creature he was disguised as. The boy woke and when he set eyes on the metal head trophy, he only chuckled. "Nice try Daxter" he said without any uncertainty. The ottsel sighed from inside the mask before removing it. "Crap! You know I really thought you would shriek like a pansy Jak". Jak only laughed again as he sat up on his bed, "I think that you will grow taller than me before I shriek like a pansy" Jak said matter of factly. "One day Jak, one day and hey isn't it my job to make the jokes? "Nah Dax its your job to make clichés" Jak laughed at his own comeback even though he knew deep down that Daxter always knew how to make him laugh. "Okay Jak you may be a tiny bit better than me at tearing up metal heads and well kicking ass in general, but there is no way you are better than me at telling jokes! The ottsel yelled in mild frustration. At this Jak paused then laughed and said " relax Daxter I was only joking". The ottsel face palmed himself; a boy who hadn't even started speaking until he was 16 had beaten him twice at his area of expertise. "Anyway" Daxter started slowly " I came up here to get your lazy but out of bed! Its almost 12 o'clock!" "Really?" Jak said looking surprised "it feels later" he said boldly. Daxter looked irritated "gees Jak ever since you became "king" of this place" the ottsel said moving his fingers up and down at the word king, " you have become lazier than those stupid precursor monks up at the temple, before ya know it you'll be as fat as krew was". Although it would be impossible for Jak to get half as fat as krew was, he had to admit that Daxter did have a point. Ever since he had finished off Errol and became the new king of spargus he had become pretty lazy. Being the king of spargus was a lot different than being the ruler of Haven city. He didn't have to worry about ongoing political affairs, council meetings, and equality for all citizens or any of that crap. The people of Spargus took care of themselves and went about their jobs without any sort of trouble, unlike the citizens of Haven city, where the people whine about every single thing. Perhaps Sig had been right, haven folk were the weaklings of this planet; of coarse there were exceptions such as Torn and Ashelin.

* * *

Nothing too frantic had been going on, (well other than the 70% reconstruction of Haven City), since Jak had destroyed the dark maker ship, although sometimes he had nightmares, bad ones, usually they involved death and destruction on an unimaginable scale, the dreams were never really clear though, "Jak!" the ottsel yelled loudly instantly snapping Jak out of his thoughts. "What?" he said rather dumbly. "Did you even listen to what I said?" "Yeah" Jak replied, "You said that I had to get off my lazy ass and do something". "Well Jak usually I wouldn't care cause I know I don't do jackshit either, all I do is make out with Tess and tell people that I was the real hero in all of our adventures, but today is kind of important". "And what is so important about today?" asked Jak, "uhh how does your girlfriend's birthday sound?" Jak's relaxed face suddenly turned into one of sudden realization and exasperation. He had forgotten all about his girlfriend keria's birthday. "Blast! What's the time Dax?" Daxter sighed, "I already told you Jak it's nearly 12" Jak looked mortified " I really overslept that long?" " You said you thought it was later!" yelled Daxter. "I never said that!" said Jak pretending to look bewildered at his friend's accusation. "Well" Daxter began, "did you get her something?" Jak smiled at his friend's question, "as a matter of fact Dax I did, I got her these rare- "oh please don't tell me you got her some precursor crap that you found buried in the middle of the desert" Daxter interrupted in a rude tone. Jak looked quite offended, "actually if you had let me finish I bought her a pair of nice earrings in Haven city made purely from metal head skull gem". "Wait wait wait let me get this straight you bought jewelry that has been made from a slimy ugly metal head?" Jak sighed "look ill show you them" he got up from his bed and walked over to his chest of draws, pulled out the top one and took out a small blue box, Jak handed the box to Daxter. Daxter opened it and gaped at the contents in the box. "Gees Jak I never thought parts from a metal head could make such good jewelry, I mean I wouldn't wear them but I gotta give it to ya these do look pretty snazzy. Daxter handed the box back to Jak. "Come on Jak get ready we gotta get down there, otherwise Samos will kill us both". "Yeah true" confirmed Jak. He walked promptly over to his nearly empty wardrobe and pulled out his blue sleeveless shirt and the chest belt that he always wore around when he went out. He searched frantically around for his shoes until he finally found them and quickly put them on. "Okay lets go buddy" said Daxter. The ottsel leaped into the air and landed perfectly on Jak's shoulder, it didn't even bother Jak that he was always walking around with a rat on his shoulder since he had been perched there for about 3 years since his unfortunate transformation. Jak and Daxter made their way to the throne room where they could take the lift down to the city. Jak stepped into the room and had a quick look around, until he laid eyes upon the throne where Damos his father used to sit. Jak sighed in sadness remembering how he had died in his arms, without even knowing that Jak was his long lost son and that Jak's true name was Mar. Daxter upon seeing his friend standing silently with his head held down instantly knew what Jak was thinking about. "Hey buddy" he said, jak turned to look up at his best friend, "he'd be proud of ya" Jak smiled weakly, "I know" said Jak with a sigh, "I just wish he knew who I was before he" he stopped there and took a deep breath, Daxter now sensed that Jak was holding back tears and tried to think of something that would change the subject of Jak's deceased father, "come on Jak, it's keria's birthday, lets not think about this now, cheer up buddy" said Daxter reassuringly. Jak turned his head to the ottsel on his shoulder "yeah you're right Dax, I shouldn't be thinking about this today, its keria's birthday, I need to make this special for her". "Now that's the attitude I'm looking for" said Daxter trying to lighten the mood, "come on tough guy, lets get down there" "yeah" Jak agreed. They made their way over to the automatic wooden lift which when Jak stood on gradually lowered down to ground level. "Hey Dax, I'm sorry for getting distracted like that I know I shouldn't have especially today" Jak said as the lift door opened revealing Spargus city. "Brother there is no need to apologize, I don't blame ya for feeling sad about Damos, but like I said he would be proud of ya" Daxter hated seeing his best friend so down in the dumps, he never really understood what it was like to have a family, because well Jak really was his only family, he was a brother from another mother, they stuck with each other through the toughest times, Jak always had his back and Daxter, well tried to have Jak's. They started walking towards the beach where keria's gathering was, Jak had been outside for literally no more than thirty seconds and he was already sweating. "Ahh" he said while wiping the sweat off his forehead, "why is it so hot"? Daxter smirked "well Jak it may or may not have occurred to you but we are in a town that is in the desert, and from what I've heard deserts are generally hot" said Daxter sarcastically, Jak looked round at the ottsel and frowned "do you want to stay on my shoulder" he asked warningly. Daxter's eyes widened "then walk on the hot ground and burn my paws? Hell yeah" he exclaimed loudly. They kept walking silently down towards the beach where the Infamous Spargus city sand storm cannon was until Jak realized something. "Hey Dax have you seen the new Haven city? It's been totally revamped. "Nah" said Daxter, "I haven't had the time" Jak merely rolled his eyes "_yeah if you stopped having "sessions" with Tess you might have some time_" he thought to himself. "Hey there they are!" Daxter announced.

Jak looked ahead and couldn't help but form a wide grin on his face, dead ahead he saw: Samos, torn, Ashelin, sig, ottsel Tess, Seam, Kliever, onin, atop on Onin's head as always was pecker the supposedly wise blue bird, he also saw Jinx and even the three ottsel precursors had bothered to show up, their strange Precursor ship parked on the beach. He scanned for Keira but couldn't seem to spot her, Jak walked closer to the gathering and out of nowhere Keira ran up to him and embraced him along with Daxter in a tight hug. Jak enthusiastically returned the embrace while Daxter on the other hand was caught up right in the middle of the hug and was struggling to breathe, "guys" he croaked "guys I know I'm irresistible but I'm (breath) kind of (breath) being (breath) suffocated here!" with that jak and keira released and Daxter fell on the ground breathing heavily, he looked at Jak and frowned "I know you did that on purpose" he yelled in mild anger. Jak and keira laughed "serves ya for being a smart ass Dax" said jak triumphantly. As Daxter climbed onto his friends shoulder Jak turned to look at keira "hi!" he said "Hi" she said back as a blush formed on her face, Daxter upon noticing her blush intervened "gees keira, jak makes you blush just by saying hi? He said obnoxiously. Keira turned her head to the side hiding her look of sheer embarrassment. Jak flicked Daxter's ear hard when he saw keira look away. Daxter winced in pain "watch it" Jak said warningly, the ottsel merely just stuck his tongue out in a offensive manner as Jak turned to keira "happy birthday" he said warmly. Keira smiled "thanks Jak" Daxter rubbed his ear looking slightly ashamed with himself "yeah happy birthday keira, and sorry for what I said before" "don't sweat it, and thank you for getting Mr. Lazy here out of bed" she said as she poked Jak in the chest. Now it was Jak's turn to look embarrassed "uhh" he started. Keira laughed "relax I'm only teasing" Jak smiled dumbly and started to gaze into keria's green eyes as she gazed into his blue ones until Daxter nudged Jak which immediately stopped him gazing "uhh Jak, aren't you forgetting something?" Daxter muttered under his breath, at first Jak was confused but then he suddenly realized what his friend was talking about. OH yeah! He said a little too loudly for now keira looked confused until Jak pulled a blue box from his pocket. "I got you something" as Jak handed the box to keira. "Jak, she said lovingly "you really didn't need to" Jak cut her short "I know, but I wanted to" he said with adoration for the girl in front of him. She smiled broadly before opening the blue box given to her. She looked inside and gave a gasp of delight. Jak looked to Daxter and smiled proudly, knowing that he had succeeded in impressing his girlfriend, Daxter grinned back at him and they gave each other a friendly brofist. "Oh Jak they're beautiful" she exclaimed as she put them on. "Only for you" Jak said a bit too sickly for his liking for which Daxter pretended to vomit. "How did you get these earrings, where did you get them and how did you get the money? Jak laughed, "Well apparently I'm a big hero to the people in Haven so I managed to get it handcrafted a little cheaper than it would usually cost he said modestly even though Jak knew he got them handcrafted for free by a jeweler who happened to be a huge fan of him. Nowadays he was pretty famous wherever he went. Keira embraced him again (much to Daxter's displeasure as he was caught up in another tight hug). She released him and Daxter for that matter and looked directly into Jak's eyes "you are a hero" she assured him "my hero" she whispered. She leaned in close to Jak, he could feel the fresh scent of he breath against his face, he leaned in as well, she was about to press her lips against his until Daxter yelled far too loudly "HEY! I believe orange lightning is the big hero here" he made a couple of zing noises emphasizing his very annoying nature as he broke Jak and keria's climax. They both turned to frown at the ottsel before smiling and eventually laughing. "What?" Daxter asked clearly looking confused. "Hello cherries" came an all too familiar voice that addressed the three of them. SIG! Yelled Daxter excitedly. Behind sig was the rest of the party, who had come to greet Jak and Daxter. "How's my favorite fur ball going? Asked sig "just fine" Daxter responded before he jumped up onto sig's shoulder and whispered "hey big guy, you wouldn't happened to know where Tess is would ya?"

While Daxter ran off to search for his ottsel girlfriend everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Samos the green eco sage walked over to Jak and keira, Jak upon spotting Samos quickly walked up to him "Samos!" he said happily before shaking the old man's hand "my boy it's good to see you?" "Do you mind if I just borrow Jak for a moment keira?" "Not at all dad" keira responded warmly. Samos smiled back at his daughter before turning to Jak who looked alarmed. "Come over here Jak, the precursors wish to speak to you" Jak's eyes widened as he wondered what the ottsel beings wanted with him. He and Samos walked over to the strange precursor ship parked on the beach, where the three ottsel's

Were waiting for them "greetings Jak!" said the leader. Jak looked at them, all of them were smiling at him strangely with the exception of the stupid one staring into space "um hi?" said Jak. The leader then looked to Samos "it's okay Samos, I wish to speak to Jak alone. Samos nodded and smiled at Jak before he walked away. Jak just looked at the three ottsel's with utter confusion "uhh is there something I can help you with? Jak asked not attempting to hide the confusion in his voice. The leader sighed, "We have some bad news to report to you Jak" Jak's eyes widened. "What is it?" he asked curiously. The leader sighed again "we believe that the robotic cyborg Errol is alive".

Jak looked at them, amused "is this your idea of a joke?" the ottsel leader gave a sad nod. Jak was pissed now, he didn't want to play games "that's impossible, I killed Errol myself with the peacemaker, along with that Dark maker Terraformer, there is no way he could have survived! Again the leader sighed sadly "The dark makers are gloating that they have found this new weapon, and that Errol has the perfect mind and capabilities to use it". "The dark makers told us that they found him in the desert, they sent out a team of troops to investigate what happened to the Terraformer after you destroyed it". "They found Errol in complete shambles, but alive" "they brought him back to one of their ships and considered his efforts to destroy this planet and were indebted to him after he awakened their race". "So they made him their new leader after reconstructing him with various eco experiments". They have told us that he's no longer a cybotic robot but that he looks like a normal human, like his normal self again, but they say he has changed! That he's stronger, wiser, smarter and more powerful than we could possibly imagine. Jak stared at the three precursors, bewildered at what he had just heard. The stupid one was still staring into space, the surfer one was off in his own world and the leader looked worried as he stared at Jak with anticipation. "You're lying" Jak stated simply. Jak turned his back and was about to walk away until the leader spoke up "please Jak I wish we were lying, but we are not! We have seen Errol for ourselves and he is more dangerous then ever! Not to mention the remaining dark makers! We need you to- "why! Why do you need me hah? Jak was angry now; he felt the presence of the dark eco in his body swelling. "Even if what you are saying is true, why do I have to get involved in another fight? I thought you guys said that the tables have turned against the Dark makers. You said that you were going to win! "We were winning Jak! But like I said they found a new weapon and given it to Erro- again the ottsel was cut short buy Jak yelling "what's this new weapon then? Hmm? More precursor crap that they have defied with dark eco?" "Yes"! The ottsel began sounding more exasperated now, "but it's more than- "well I'm sure whatever strange artefact they have found, you guys will be able to handle it, since you're the guys who made those peaceful contraptions to somehow bring balance to our world" said Jak sarcastically, the anger slowly fading from him. The leader sighed deeply "Jak" he pleaded. "No" said Jak. "I already helped you in your war once, I'm not getting involved again". "Now if you'll excuse me" he finished before turning away and walking back to Keria's party. The ottsel leader was left quite disappointed. " I had a hunch this might happen" he said after sometime "dude, that was like totally not cool" said the surfer one, "yeah, Bad! The stupid one added. The leader frowned at his two colleagues, contemplating silently how he got grouped with beings that were so stupid. He turned back to look at the sky deep in thought about Jak's refusal until he noticed a bright purple light approaching.

* * *

_Hello everybody! this is my first attempt at writing any story. It's going to be a crossover between Avatar the Last Airbender and Jak and Daxter, since i havent seen any of these, i thought i might give it a try. this story was inspired by BLAD3s7's story crossover with the legend of Korra and Jak and daxter. the first couple of chapters are more or less prologue chapters as im not going to introduce the avatar world formally until chapter 3. Im not going to write anything about book 1 of the avatar series, im going straight to book 2. now keep in mind that this is a Jak and Daxter adventure so the story will be mostly written in their perspective. so remember guys to leave a comment on how i did, if you think that there is any way in which i can improve my writing and if you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you!_


	2. Return of the dark storm

Chapter 2: return of the dark storm

I do not own anything, Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog

* * *

(6 months after the events of Jak 3)

The ottsel leader looked at the purple light with disbelief, it was getting bigger and bigger, the surfer ottsel turned to look out at the sea that lead to the wasteland, wishing he could jump in the water and catch the waves until he noticed the purple light in the sky enlarging "whoa! What is that? He said loosely

The ottsel leader frowned, "trouble" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "You" he pointed at the ottsel surfer

The surfer turned around to look at his leader "me"? He said dully

"Yes you, you idiot! Get me the precursor Holoscope from our ship, quickly!

"But why"? He replied looking puzzled

"That light in the sky, I think I have seen it before!" the leader said. "Just get the holoscope quickly! He turned back to look at the sky, not bothering to hide the afraid expression on his face, until he heard loud beeping noises from his ship, he looked back to find the ottsel dummy pushing buttons aimlessly and making beep noises from his mouth. The leader frowned "what do you think you're doing, we have a situation here!" he said angrily.

The stupid ottsel turned around to face his leader. "Beep, beep, ba boom! He said happily, completely oblivious to what else was going on. The leader slapped his head in frustration.

* * *

Jak was walking back to Keira's party, trying his best to hide his anger for keria's sake, but he couldn't stop asking the same questions in his head _"why do I have to be involved in every single battle, struggle and fight that has nothing to do with me? Can't everyone just get along by themselves? That's what I've always had to do in the past, do things by myself and I don't complain, I don't care if it's just me or ten other people doing the job"! _Jak looked back at the precursor ship, the three ottsel's were scurrying around doing god knows what. He stopped and sighed, "I'm sorry, but you're on your own now" he said to himself. He took one last look before turning away and walking off.

* * *

"Where is that holoscope!" the ottsel leader asked clearly aggravated

"Right here" the surfer said loosely

"Hand it over," the leader ordered. He took the advanced telescope from the surfer, aimed it at the oncoming purple light and peered into it. With one look from the precursor holoscope, the ottsel leader instantly knew what the light in the sky was "Errol" he muttered shakily.

The surfer noticed his boss shaking and when he turned towards him he looked utterly terrified "something wrong boss? The surfer asked with a bit more concern in his voice than usual

"Get to that party and warn everyone, that purple light is Errol's dark maker commander, he is going to destroy this entire place!

"On it" the surfer said loudly "um what are you going to do"?

"I will warn the rest of the city and I will attempt to evacuate everyone. "And you!" he turned to the stupid one "just stay here and don't' touch anything!" the stupid ottsel just smiled at his leader, and when his leader wasn't looking he made a quick beep noise before the other two ottsel's walked away.

* * *

Jak was back at the party sitting down on a rock near the sea talking to his girlfriend. "So what did my dad want with you"? She asked

"Oh nah it wasn't Samos it was the precursors who wanted to speak with me," said Jak

"Ok so what did they want with you?" She asked persistently

"Well you know I- uh think that um- you know they were a bit paranoid about everything, I mean uh- you know they said some uh- funny stuff" Jak stammered "but I don't think we have anything to worry about" jak said trying to force a bit more defiance in his voice.

Keira's eyes narrowed "Jak" she said sternly "What did they say to you?"

Jak sighed in defeat. "Okay fine I'll tell you". Jak took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay so they said that they think Errol is alive and that he has some kind of new weapon"

Keria's eyes widened in disbelief "how can Errol be alive? When you were finished with him he could have practically been used for parts of a zoomer

Jak laughed "you know I don't think that would have been a bad idea actually, but seriously the precursors told me that he was found in the middle of the desert by a group of surviving dark maker creatures that Errol had invited over when he tried to destroy this planet last time".

Keira looked at Jak trivially, before looking at the ground and pondering for a few moments before she spoke up "it just seems impossible for him to survive an explosion like that" she said matter of factly "I mean no other man would have survived

Jak pondered too before he realised something "hey but remember Errol wasn't exactly human at the time"

"Oh yeah! True" Keira said with a perceived tone. She was briefly reminded of herself liking Errol romantically back in Haven city when he was human, looking back at it now she shuddered at the mere thought of him "you mentioned something about him having a weapon?" she added trying to eradicate the image of Errol from her mind

"I don't know what that could be, the precursors didn't say, though knowing Errol I don't think it's gonna be a teddy bear or a potato gun" said Jak as he added a weak laugh at his own silly speculation of what Errol's new weapon could be.

"Hey guys" came a familiar high-pitched voice from below "whatcha talkin' about"? Asked Daxter as he walked up to them, obviously finished with his "session" with Tess

"Ahh nothing much Dax, just boring stuff" said Jak, he didn't want to get Daxter all worked up about the warning the precursors gave him.

"Yeah just about how I love Jak and how he loves me, and that we might start a family together" keira said dreamily

Jak's face turned crimson red, Keira looked at him as Jak was struggling to search for words he could say, but all he could manage was "duh" which Daxter just laughed at. "You would- um real-ly want to start a family with me?" he stammered

Keira punched Jak playfully "of coarse tough guy, we've known each other for ages and you're one of my best friends, plus I love you"

Jak turned even more crimson but then gave Keira a warm smile "yeah I love you too"

They were leaning into each other until Daxter yelled out "please you two! Just get a fricken ROOM!

Jak frowned at the ottsel "hey what about you and- he cut himself off as he looked down towards the beach where he spotted the ottsel surfer running frantically towards the party "uhh" Jak groaned, "what do they want now?"

"What does who want?" Daxter asked before turning around spotting the ottsel surfer "Hey what's that furball doing here?" Daxter said obnoxiously.

Jak, Keira and Daxter saw the ottsel climb up to a high rock so he could be noticed by the whole party "dudes" he called loosely, no one noticed him "hey dudes" he said a little louder, still no one noticed him. The ottsel was getting fed up; he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs "HEY! EVERYONE!" Everyone at the party turned towards the source of the yelling searching for where it came from. The ottsel slapped his head discontented. "I hate being small" he muttered under his breath. "up here" he exclaimed. Finally everyone looked up at him, now he had everybody's attention "okay everyone I need you all to listen, we all need to leave spargus city immediately! This caused a few what's and why's before the ottsel waved his hand for silence, he pointed towards the purple light in the sky "that purple star, it's not what you think it is, it's one of them dark precursor thingies and it's gonna kill us if we don't get out of here!

Upon hearing this everyone turned towards the purple star, which was now so close you could see what it actually was; it was a circular purple spacecraft that resembled a spider somewhat, it had six wings that had cannons on each one. Pecker shrieked and flew away leaving onin just sitting aimlessly, muttering strange incantations, but all of Jak's other friends were brave warriors and would not back down towards any enemy no matter how big or how outnumbered they were, they all took their weapons whether that would be rifles, spears or swords.

Jak's eyes widened when he made eye contact with the dark maker aircraft, he stood up and Daxter quickly jumped on his shoulder, him and keira ran towards the edge of the rock. Jak took a closer look at the ship, which was now around 100 metres from landing on the shore; it looked menacing and devastatingly powerful. "I'm going to find Dad" keira exclaimed before running off.

"Jak, what the hell is that thing?" said Daxter anxiously.

"I have no idea but me and you are about to find out," Jak said trying to force some determination in his voice. The ship was now on the shore about 20 feet off the ground. The thrusters that were extracting purple flame were blowing harsh winds forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Gradually the thrusters emitting purple flames extinguished and the sound of the engine died down until all was quiet. Slowly Jak took a step towards the ship when suddenly a large dark eco transparent pathway around 10 metres long was extracted coming from the ship's entrance leading right down to the ground very close to Jak's feet. Jak focused on the entrance, ready to fight whatever came out. Everyone at the party who had a rifle was concentrating hard aiming down their sights directing their cannons towards the entrance and others who didn't had a rifle simply stared at the ship in anticipation. Jinx was finding it extremely difficult not to shoot the ship, he was extremely frigid, and was scared out of his life, he had never seen any battle ship like this before, he was shaking so badly he accidently shot his blaster at the ship surprising everyone.

"Jinx!" torn yelled. " I never said fire, I don't necessarily want to get into a fight with these guys whoever they are, I think we are gonna be pretty outnumbered and outmatched" he finished.

Jak took a few more steps onto the ramp. Daxter was clattering his teeth he was utterly terrified. "Jak, we-we aren't going in there are we?" he stammered.

Jak ignored him "he took another few steps until he was standing on the dark eco pathway. The ship's entrance emitted an opening noise and swiftly a square door began to detach itself revealing a wide dark eco internalized entrance.

Keira and Samos along with the ottsel leader were sprinting down towards the large Dark maker spaceship. When they got there Keira looked up in horror as the love of her life along with Daxter were walking up a large purple transparent pathway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "please be careful Jak" she whispered.

* * *

Jak was walking very slowly up the ramp, looking hard at ship's entrance and Daxter was now shaking madly. _"it 's time's like these where I wish I brought my morph gun"_ Jak thought. Jak focused all of his energy in hearing who or what was inside the ship. He took another couple of small steps up on the pathway when instantaneously a large blast of fire shot out from the entrance of the ship which exploded so close to Jak it knocked him and Daxter back 20 feet sending them to the ground. Immediately everyone had started firing their rifles out of fear, even Torn who was usually restrained in that manner was firing wildly at the ship. They kept firing until a huge column of earth rose out of the ground catching everyone by surprise; the column manipulated itself into 4 large boulders, which just levitated in the air. Some people dropped their guns and ran as fast as they could while others stood in shock and awe trying to comprehend what had just happened. Suddenly the 4 boulders split into about 15 smaller ones, Ashelin, torn, sig and a few others predicted what was to happen and scattered out of the way, however Kliever, Jinx and seam weren't so lucky. The small boulders were launched at the bewildered group of warriors with such speed, that they were sent into oblivion, evidently dead.

* * *

Jak and Daxter were sprawled out on the ground in pain from their blow. Jak looked up, his mouth full of dirt. Jak spat most of the dirt from his mouth onto the ground and then glanced at the Dark maker spacecraft, which hadn't moved from its previous position and he saw that the transparent eco pathway was still intact; whoever was going to come out obviously wanted to make some dramatic entrance. The latter then shifted his head up just as the former spat dirt from his mouth, the ottsel then shot a glare at the spacecraft "well that was definitely a creative greeting" he said lucidly. He then turned to Jak before getting up "you okay buddy? We took quite a hit there," asked Daxter as he slowly got up

"I'll live," said Jak bluntly as he got to his feet. Jak then saw his beloved, Samos and the ottsel precursors evidently running to his aid.

"Jak! Said Keira as she ran to him, she then pulled him in a tight embrace "are you okay? Did you get hurt? She asked apprehensively

Jak released himself from Keria's hug "no, no I'm fine, I was just taken a bit by surprise that's all he said trying to calm her

Daxter was unbelievably angry _"I thought those stupid precursors were keeping the dark makers at bay?" _"You!" he said pointing his finger at the ottsel leader. " You said you guys were winning the war against those nasty freaks! So why the hell do they show up right on the FRICKEN BEACH OF SPARGUS!" he shrieked furiously

The ottsel leader ignored Daxter's yelling and turned to Jak "we need to evacuate everybody, now!

"Okay you guys go find Ashelin and the others and try to get everyone out of here as soon as possible, me and Daxter will try and hold this thing off for as long as we can" Jak said gesturing to the spacecraft

"Oh come on!" complained Daxter "why do you need my help?"

Jak looked at Daxter and smiled " we are the demolition duo aren't we? And duo means two, so stop complaining and get back on my shoulder" said Jak tenaciously. Jak and Daxter were about to turn around when Keira pulled Jak over

"Please be come back Jak," she pleaded she pulled him into one last embrace and gave him a peck on the cheek. And with that she ran off joined the others.

Jak watched them go for 10 seconds before turning around to face the spacecraft. But to his surprise someone had finally come out and was walking along the eco pathway.

It was a man about the same height and age as Jak, he even wore the similar combat style orientated clothing; a black tunic that illustrated his abs and rib cage, blue pants and boots. He also was equipped with arm spikes and black gloves that only covered his hands, he also had a rough and mean looking face with short red puffed up hair. When he reached the ground the eco pathway finally disappeared. He stared right into Jak's eyes as Jak stared into his, both flashing dangerously with anger. "Perhaps I will be able to resurrect as many times as I please" the man said menacingly "especially if I get to visit my old friends again".

* * *

_Hey guys! im back with chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be up shortly. I've decided that i want to start writing this story from late book 1 in the avatar series as i think they're cool things to write about which can help me formulate this story better. Will be updating soon._


End file.
